Evenly matched
by norman steve
Summary: Walter Simmons found that despite being a superior model, he is evenly matched with Unatco's former best agent.


Just thought it'd be interesting to describe JC's final encounter with Walter Simmons. I've tried to render it a certain style... Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Deus Ex or any characters in the game.  
  
"Haven't you learned? Everywhere you go, I am already there, like your own reflection in the mirror." JC Denton did an about turn. "Guess that makes me one ugly son of a bitch then. What happened to your face Walter?"  
  
"You were just a prototype. I am far more advanced than you are. There is no way you can win."  
  
"Only one way to find out for sure," JC replied evenly. At this, both men sprung into action. JC activated his speed and energy shield augmentations. Walton used his plasma rifle at almost point blank range. JC's legs became a blur as he sidestepped the incredibly fast plasma shard. His own pistol replied to the attack. He scored several hits.  
  
"You should have kept your nose to the pavement Mr. Denton." JC watched as the wounds that should have been fatal seal themselves in an instant. "My turn." JC sprinted erratically away from his adversary and up the nearby flyover. Several blasts of plasma shards flew dangerously close past him. JC chucked the pistol away; it clearly lacked the firepower to take the scum down. Out came his modified assault gun.  
  
In a prodigious feat of strength, he jumped a dozen feet up and forward and spun around in midair. He felt strange to be literally soaring backwards but shook off the vertigo. He managed to get several accurate shots before he had to land but again his nemesis just shrugged it off.  
  
Walter dodged most of the bullets but a several did hit his chest. Enduring the pain, he ordered the nanites to repair the injuries. He lobbed a light attack munitions at the troublesome agent. While JC was distracted with avoiding the grenade, he took out another one and swiftly knocked it on the road. The LAM began to vibrate. He hid the active charge in the folds of his overalls... '9...'  
  
Stopping several yards away from JC, Walter Simmons said diplomatically, "You cannot defeat me. I am after all a superior model. I give you this one chance to join MJ12. Failure to comply will result in your termination." '4...'  
  
"No it won't, if you could kill me you would be shooting instead of talking."  
  
'2...'  
  
"Observant as always Mr. Denton..."  
  
'1...'  
  
The two combatants simultaneously hurled something forcefully at the other's face. Each registered the incoming projectile, as well as his enemy's surprised expression. Then instincts took over as both men lunged wildly to their right. The explosion temporarily gave them the ability of flight. JC discovered that it was not a good idea cushion a fall with one's head as the impact caused him no small amount of headache. "I need a vacation."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you crossed us." Walter had somehow recovered faster than him and now stood over him, plasma rifle leveled menacingly at him. The trigger finger squeezed.  
  
"No. That's impossible." No one could have survived the heat generated and yet there he was, unscathed. His energy shield must have absorbed most of it. JC kicked Walter's knee and rolled to his feet in one fluid motion. His regeneration module swung into gear, fixing the minor damages he had received.  
  
"Not bad for an inferior model, huh?"  
  
Walter discarded the plasma rifle and went for his sawed-off shotgun. The duel began anew as they shot and dodged. Any uninformed passer-by would have been wondering if he was dreaming. Though their overalls were almost torn to shreds, the battle still raged. JC aimed for his opponent's head while squatting immediately to avoid the bullet meant for his heart. 'Click.' He stood up and prepared to run. His ammo had run out.  
  
"You're out." Walter brought up his gun. 'Click.'  
  
"So are you."  
  
JC adopted the traditional stance for unarmed combat... 


End file.
